


the house.

by eoghainy



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: this house.it lives. something malicious lives within it. i feel it every single time i wake.





	1. she feels.

Agony laced throughout her body. White–hot and so akin to grief, the woman paused; mouth agape and bottom lip trembling. Her shaking hand reached up to grace against her still beating heart, wondering _why_ such pain had struck her out of nowhere. As a Seer, she could pick up upon feelings, but such as strong as this?

“Dear?” A voice murmured, and she turned, seeing her love gazing at her with concern. His eyebrows were pulled together, mustache rustling with each breath he took. His head was tilted, hat looking as if it were about to fall off his skull. Idly, she reaches up, nudging it back properly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, William,” she replied. Her voice was shaking. His worry piqued, and she could tell by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up. “Really.” She forced her voice to be steady. “I must have picked up upon some passing feelings.” The hand that had been touching her heart reached to cradle his cheek, fingers running along the familiar stubble. 

William blinked lovingly at her. “Just had to make sure.” Through the love, she could see the guilt lingering behind his eyes. She could feel his guilt deep in her bones. Her own guilt echoed his, but it was such a sensitive topic that they couldn’t bear to converse about it.

“Shall we carry on?” She offered out her arm to him, her heart fluttering when a pleased smile pulled at the hidden corners of his lips.

“We shall, my dear Celine.” He took her arm, and she gently squeezed the muscles underneath his layered clothes, 

Deep down, Celine knew what the grief was from. She understood it better than anything. Once, she had loved another first; a man who was kind and tender, who adored her more than anything. He had been a good man, and she had crushed him between the tips of her slender fingers. How had she done it? Ran off with his best friend; William. Years of festering love between the two had developed before they had finally decided to run off together, leaving Markiplier behind.

The pain she picked up was from him. Parts of her were still linked very closely with Mark; she had not been with William for too long. She had felt the shock, the anger, the depression that had clutched him in cruel claws soon after. Depression had dipped even deeper to something that she couldn’t peg, and now this. 

This pain . . . 

Celine tucked her head upon William’s shoulder, swallowing back her worry.

They had betrayed Mark, yes. They had ripped his heart out through his back. But he would have to learn to live without the two of them.

Their lives were better off without Mark anyway.


	2. & so the drum beats.

There was a knock upon the door, loud and echoing within the mansion.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Mark’s head snaps up, his dark eyes gleaming with surprise. Damien met his gaze evenly, shaking his head with a brief shrug of his shoulders. “Were you, William?”

The other boy shook his head. “No. I doubt any of us were if this is our reaction.”

Damien blinked. “I’ll get it.” He rose to his feet, drifting towards the front door of the mansion. No footsteps followed him, and for once he was glad that his counterparts were staying to themselves as opposed to attaching themselves to his hip. He reached towards the doorknob, seeing the blurred shape of a figure wearing black through the frosted glass.

He opened the door slowly. “May I help you?” The words were trailed off as Damien stared, mouth agape, at the figure before him. “ _Celine_?”

The girl, his twin sister and a Seer, stared back at him through her wide eyes. “Surprise?” She had on a shy smile, almost as if she wasn’t sure how she was going to be received. 

“W–what are you doing here?” He stepped back, shocked to his core. He hadn’t expected to see his sister ever again. When Damien had gone to go live with William and Mark, Celine had disappeared. There had been no trace to follow to figure out where she had gone, no clues left behind. She had just . . . disappeared into thin air. Damien had always wondered if it was one of her tricks that made her so impossible to find.

“I tracked you down.” She replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. To her, it must have been. “I had to find you. It’s been too long.”

Anger bubbled up within Damien, quick and raw, too sharp for him to be able to swallow it back. “ _You_ disappeared!” He hissed through gritted teeth, not wanting to raise his voice and attract the attention of William and Mark. Forcing himself to calm down, he narrowed his eyes at her, upper lip curling. “Why now? And don’t – don’t give me any bullshit.”

Celine’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’ve been spending too much time with these people,” she observed. The corners of her mouth were turned down. “I’ve never known you to curse.”

Damien snorted, unable to help himself. “There’s a lot of things that you’ve been missing out on.” He was about to open his mouth and say something else to her, but something – or rather _someone_ – else cut him off. 

“Is everything okay, Damien? You were taking so long that William suggested I go find you.” Mark’s voice held a hint of playfulness to it, but it broke off abruptly when his gaze locked with Celine’s. Mark grew rigid, eyes wide, mouth slipping open. Celine mirrored him, bottom lip beginning to tremble. 

It was like Damien was caught in the middle of a cheap romantic movie. He watched through wide eyes as both Mark and Celine quickly composed themselves. Celine seemed to be struggling for breath. Mark looked to him, clearly expectant, and Damien met his gaze uneasily. Never once had Mark made him uneasy.

“Celine, this is Mark; the lovely friend I’ve been staying with for the past few years. Mark, this is my twin sister, Celine.” Damien introduced without much feeling, realizing with a sinking heart that both were hardly listening to him. They were staring at each other, so entranced, that Damien doubted they would have noticed if he had just opted to walk away. 

“It is wonderful to meet you.” Mark strode forward on shaky legs, grasping Celine’s outstretched hand. He shook it firmly, his fingers white. 

“It is wonderful to meet you as well,” Celine was gushing like she had never met another man before. If Damien could have rolled his eyes at how ridiculous they were, he would have. “I have never known Damien to have friends like you before.”

Damien wanted to tell Celine to shut up. It took a great strength not to. He couldn’t embarrass himself in front of his sister and his dear friend. He kept waiting for one of them to remember that he was still there, that he was watching them and listening to them, but they seemed to be in their own little bubble; acting as if he wasn’t there.

“You must stay with us, my dear Celine,” Mark was saying, “there is room here for you. You must, please, stay.” Was the proud Mark begging?

“I would be honored to.” Celine’s face was flushed. “Oh, Damien,” she seemed to notice him, finally. “You wouldn’t mind, do you?” She wasn’t seriously asking; it was all for Mark’s benefit. His sister could dearly be manipulative when it served her.

“No, of course not,” Damien’s voice was very, very, _very_ tight. He and Celine had not parted on the best of terms, so her showing up at random and suddenly being invited to stay with them? It brought great distress to Damien, but being the sacrificial person that he was, he couldn’t afford to turn her and Mark down. Mark’s happiness was a fragile thing, and if Celine would help keep the equilibrium inside of Mark, then who was Damien to turn her away?

“You’d be welcome here, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this a long time ago & just finished it up tonight. i'm not sure if it's canon that damien and celine are twins, but w/e i went for it. i kinda just? wanted to write about mark & celine meeting because i feel like it would have been this isolated thing that would be pegged as "love at first sight" but in reality be something so dangerous. idk my mans its late have this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so this is basically celine feelin mark kill himself for the first time ??? ig ??? and ignoring it because she thinks its nothing, not realizing that its the beginning to something so much bigger
> 
> idk 
> 
> i'm just watching mark's I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING stream late and it gave me muse for some drabbles


End file.
